


Radio Free Atlantis

by facetofcathy



Series: 2008 Kink Bingo Blackout [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Community: kink_bingo, Humiliation (public), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's in a playful mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Free Atlantis

Ronon was in that wonderful place, not asleep yet not awake, that he rarely indulged in.  This was the room for indulgence though with its huge bed and assured privacy.  Rodney said as much all the time, and even John agreed, although John's indulgences always had a harder edge to them.  Ronon was drifting.  Dreaming and not dreaming of Rodney, spread out before him, naked and soft or maybe John, hard and angular.  The door slid open, and Ronon came fully, motionlessly awake.  He kept his eyes closed and entertained himself for a moment choosing who he hoped it was.  Footsteps sounded, and he knew he was not getting Rodney's eager and selfish softness but John's brittle and aggressive passion.  "Shoes," Ronon said.

"Yeah, yeah, okay."  John returned to the doorway and toed off his boots. 

Ronon cracked an eye and watched John quickly strip to his skin.  He stretched with his arms high over his head, his back to Ronon, shoulder joints popping.  He was all elbows and angles and crackling unfocused energy. 

John turned and smiled at Ronon as if they were sharing a joke; the kind of dirty joke little boys smirked over.  He sauntered over to the bed, appearing easy in his nakedness.  He stood at the foot of the bed and looked Ronon up and down.  Ronon looked back.  John took the scrutiny for a few seconds, his usual measure, and then he diverted Ronon's gaze by dropping to his hands and knees on the bed and crawling up Ronon's body.  They kissed hard and fast, John never dropping his body down to touch.  Ronon reached up to pull him down and noticed John hadn't taken off his radio.  Ronon tapped a finger to the mouthpiece that hung in front of John's cheek.  "In the way a bit."

John rolled off to the side to sprawl on his back, his arms and legs arranged in a pattern of relaxation.  "I need it.  I have something planned.  Even better with you here, don't know why I didn't think of that myself."  John pulled the radio out of his ear and carefully adjusted the tiny dials that set the frequency.  A light flashed green and John fixed the radio back in his ear.  "Rodney, that filthy minded evil genius, modified our radios.  He'll likely want to do yours too.  They can be set to broadcast on a secure encrypted channel that only the other modified headsets can pick up.  The cool thing is, the receiving headset can connect to the secure channel but still stay connected to the main channel."

Ronon rolled over to look at John.  His eyes were glittering, and his body had coiled in from its careful sprawl to a tight spring.  "So he can hear you plus anyone else on the main channel, but no one else can hear you but him?"

"Yup."  John laughed.

"You can hear what he says?"

"Yeah, as soon as I connect, his microphone goes live on the private channel and he can't turn it off.  He can activate his own radio to broadcast on the main channel, but until he does only I can hear him.  Well me and anyone else in the room with him of course." 

Ronon watched as John reached up to tap the radio to open the channel.  John's cock started to twitch at the same time.

"Rodney," John whispered.  "I know you can hear me, even over your own pontificating.  Tell whoever that is you're talking at to get back to work, and then sit your ass down at your own station."  John laughed again, low and dirty.  "You're going to want to sit down for this Rodney, now do as you're told.  Tell whoever that is to go away.  Use the words, 'I beg of you', when you do it.  You know you like to beg for it.  You beg so nicely.  You'd like to be on your knees right now begging for it wouldn't you?  Too bad though, I've got other plans for you.  Hope you're sitting down behind your lab table.  Reach down and touch yourself, and yes I know you're in the main lab full of people.  Do it anyway, slut.   You know you want to.  It's all you think about isn't it - cock.  If it isn't yours in your hand, it's someone else's in your mouth or pounding your ass."

Ronon shook his head.  He didn't really get why the other two got off on this kind of thing.  John certainly was getting worked up though.

"Oh, whoever that is blathering at you now, use the words, 'is that so hard,' and squeeze yourself when you do it, hard enough to hurt…  Yeah, that's it, slut.  God, you'd jerk yourself off if I told you to, wouldn't you?  Come right in your pants.  I'm going to do that to you sometime, make you come all over yourself and then walk you down the corridor where anyone could see."

Ronon watched John.  He was sprawled against the mattress again, truly relaxed this time.  He was looking up at the ceiling, eyes half hooded his lips pulling into a smile when he wasn’t speaking.  His cock was fully hard, and he would casually stroke himself whenever he spoke to Rodney.  When John opened his mouth to speak again, Ronon batted his hand away and took over the soft stroking in time to the words. 

"Stroke yourself, Rodney.  Yeah, slut, you keep making sounds like that and everyone will know what you're doing.  Yeah, oh yeah.  God, Rodney, Ronon's got his hand on me now.  Maybe I don't need you and your hungry mouth.  Maybe I'll just let him get me off."  John laughed again.  "Rodney, such language.  They all really will think you're insane now.  You want to come here and suck me, Rodney?  You want my cock pounding in your mouth?  You want to taste my come?  You like it don't you, biggest cock slut ever; you love the taste of come in your mouth."

Rodney had a phrase he liked to use whenever someone tried to insult him.  Ronon could hear it now as plain as if Rodney was speaking it, 'you say that like it's a bad thing.'  He wondered if John really did think it was a bad thing.  He knew Rodney certainly didn't

"You have to beg for it.  Oh perfect, that's that little weasel Johnston isn't it?  The one who keeps trying to go over your head to Carter?  Do your pleading to him, Rodney.  Let me hear you…  Yeah, yeah, slut, beg for it.  If only he knew what you were really after - hey say, 'please, please, please,' again.  God I love how that sounds.  Stand up to leave, Rodney.  Shit, I can't last much longer.  I might come before you get here.  Don't worry; I'll let you lick it up if I do.  Tell the little shit to bite you...  Bet he looked down when you said that and saw how hard you are.  Get your horny ass over here, Rodney, and I'll let you finish me off."  John pulled off the radio and tossed it aside. 

Ronon stroked him a little harder.  "You want me to get you off, or you want to wait?" 

John was jerking his hips, frustrated by Ronon's grip that was still not hard enough to get him off.  "He'll break the land speed record getting here.  I can wait.  Just."

"Sure he will, if he can even walk."

"Yeah, oh God yeah - like that." 

John writhed under his hand while Ronon kept one eye on the door control.  When the light flashed green the first time he firmed up his stroke, and John started to moan and jerk his hips.  The green light flashed its third time, and Rodney flung himself in the door.  He was clutching at his fly, trying to pull open the buttons over a very obvious erection, but when he saw how far gone John was, he flung himself on the bed instead and clamped his mouth over the head of John's cock.  Ronon kept his hand on the shaft so he could feel the pulse of John's orgasm while he watched the contractions of Rodney's throat as he swallowed. 

Rodney flung himself onto his back and fumbled at his fly again, letting loose his leaking cock.  "God, John I think you almost killed me."

Ronon lunged up and caught Rodney's frantic hands before he could do more than pull open his pants.  "You broke the no-shoes rule.  I don't think I'm going to let you come until you make amends for that."  Ronon moved his hips in a lewd gesture he knew looked silly.

"God, now it's both of you trying to kill me."

John snickered at them both, not moving from his liquid sprawl.  "You love it, Rodney.  You'd spend your life naked in this room if you could."


End file.
